The Son Of Tidus
by Robin the legend
Summary: Yuna is soon to give birth and Tidus will not stop worrying, but also a new evil is starting to stir and what is the story behind Moogi Tidus's pet creature? read and find out! rating may go up.
1. Tidus you worry too much!

A year has passed since Tidus had returned to Spira and Yuna was making preparations the time for her to give birth was drawing near. but unlike some yet to be mothers Yuna was quiet calm about the whole thing,carrying Tidus's child around did not clash with her day to day activites as a matter of fact she was really happy. Though Tidus on the other hand was not so calm from that day Yuna told him she was pregnant he would not let her do a thing he wouldn't even let her out of his sight. "Oh come on Yuna you can't go!" Tidus said in fear as he chased Yuna down the sandy trail that led to the beach, Yuna just made a tutting sound with her tounge and Turned to the over protective Tidus and said "Oh Tidus would you please stop worrying so much you know i'm not dueuntil next weekend!" Yuna who did not show it never minds Tidus worrying so much about her cause it told how much he really did love her, and found it quiet funny when he always went into lectures about why she should just stay on Besaid Island and rest.

"But... but!" Tidus just stuttered and lowered his head Yuna giggled and placed her arms around his neck and pressed her foreheadup against his and whispered "Tidus babe everything will be just fine I promise nothings going to happen ifI go with theGullwings for the day, we're just going to pick up a sphare from The thunderplains and I'll be right back!" Tidus looked into Yuna's eyes and forced a smile but Yuna could see he was still not happy and sighing she said "Don't worry I'm not going to go into labour on this certain day I promise Tidus". and with That she kissed him on the lips and pushed him gently backwards and said "Now go on Wakka is waiting for you back up at the temple for Blitz practice". and with that she turned on her heel and walked down to the airship entrance where Rikku and Paine had justappeared to greet her, before the door closed back up on the airship Yuna turned back to Tidus and blew him a kiss and then disappeared inside and the airship began to rise in the air. Tidus watched it go before it became impossible to see from the clouds, he sighed and said to himself "I can't help but worry about you".

And he slowly began to head back up the trail to meet Wakka at the temple though Tidus really didn't feel like training for Blitzball today, so instead of going back to the village Tidus climbed up onto the old ruins near the village and sat there thinking of what he should do to get his mind of worrying about Yuna all the time. at that moment Tidus heard a rustle from behind him in a small bush and out came Moogi Tidus's little creature pet. Moogi was brown and white and had long ears that folded down slightly, which made him look sort of like a lop eared rabbit. his tail was long like a cats. no one was sure what type of creature Moogi was all Tidus had told Yuna and the others that he met and became best friends with Moogi before he had returned to Spira. Tidus smiled at his little friend and opened his arms so that Moogi instantly ran and jumped into them, though Moogi could not talk he exspressed how he felt with a strange whistling sound how Tidus could understand what Moogi was saying was still a mystery even to Tidus himself.

For you see Tidus could not remeber anything that had happened after he had jumped ship three years ago, so how he met Moogi may forever stay unknown. "Oh Moogi I hope Yuna does not push herself too much because she's due to have the baby in a week now or maybe even less". Moogi nodded and made a highpitched whistle which told Tidus that Moogi had said "Don't worry so much!" Tidus laughed and hugged Moogi, Moogi's blue eyes sparkled with happiness and he licked Tidus's face. Tidus nodded and said"Well I guess we should head back to the village cause Yuna won't be back for at least a few hours". Moogi nodded and followed Tidus down the ruins and side by side they headed for the village.

well thats chapter one get ready for chapter two soon Plz RR and have fun!


	2. TIDUS IS TAKEN!

As Tidus and Moogi reached the entrance to the village the ground beneath them began to shake, "WHATS GOING ON!" Tidus cried in shock. Tidus peered up at the sky and saw in fear that it was flashing a bloody red colour, Moogi jumped up on Tidus's shoulder and watched in horror as the sky grew redder. Tidus gasped and cried to Moogi over the splitting sound of the ground "I sense something very evil Moogi!" Moogi nodded in a agreement but he suddenly gasped and jumped down the back of Tidus's shirt and began to tremble. "Hey whats... but before Tidus could finish theground beneath him began to crack and giveway, quickly jumping backwards Tidus ran into the village and the earthquake and the flashing red sky vanished just as fast as it started.

Tidus ran into Wakka and Lulus hut to see both of them there and looking up at Tidus Wakka asked with a confused look on his face "Hey whats up brudda?" Tidus just said still a little shaken "Didn't you feel it?" Lulu looked confused just like Wakka did and asked while rocking Vadina in her arms "Feel what Tidus?" Tidus's mouth fell open and Moogi poked his head back out of Tidus's shirt and stared at Wakka and Lulu as if they were mad, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "FEEL WHAT!" Tidus yelled in outrage, Wakka was taken aback by Tidus's sudden rage and said "HEY! HEY! calm down brudda ya?" he went to place his hand on Tidus's shoulder but Tidus pulled away and said "Come on Moogi let get outta here!" and without a backward glance at Lulu and Wakkas worried faces Tidus stormed out of the tent and out of the village and gasped when he saw that the huge crack that had just been there a few moments ago had vanished.

Moogi was in shock as well and coming out of Tidus's shirt and sat on his shoulder to look at Tidus who just whispered "What is going on Moogi?" without another word Tidus grabbed Moogi and held him in his arms and dashed back up the hill and along the sandy trail to get to the beach again. when they reached it Tidus stopped in his tracks and gasped in horror as he looked at the water, for it was red as blood and had skulls appearing and disappearing in and out of what once was pure blue ocean. Moogi clung to Tidus tightly not wanting to let go, speechless at what he was seeing Tidus slowly walked closer ignoring Moogi's warning whistles to stay away since it was not safe.

After just being two steps away from the water Tidus stopped and stared not sure what to think, suddenly Moogi wrapped his legs around Tidus's face who said in a muffled voice "Mo.. MOOGI THIS NO TIME TO PANIC!" Tidus cried ripping the over hysterical Moogi off his face. at that moment the water began to bubble and steam and the biggest skull ever rised up out ot the water with a snake like body and long whip like hands it made a screeching sound as it peered down at Tidus and Moogi. Tidus said now worried himself "START PANICKING!" and Tidus turned to run for it but one of the skulls whip like hands came whipping down and rapped it's self around Tidus's ankle and pulled up off the ground and up to it's it's face. the force sent Moogi flying off Tidus's shoulder and he hit his head on a sharp stone knocking him out.

All that Moogi heard was Tidus's voice yelling "NO STOP!" and a huge splash and then all was quiet, Moogi suddenly awoke and looked around at the ocean which had returned to it's normal sparkle blue. Moogi stood up and looking round for a sighn of Tidus but he was no where in sight. Moogi took a big breath and whistled as if he was calling for Tidus but he did not reply. Moogi looked as if he was about to cry and he screwed his eyes up and let out a cry of sadness which ecoed right across Spira and upwards where the airship and the Gullwings were. Yuna who was sitting on the deck looked up and gasped wondering what the strange cry was. suddenly Yuna got a bad feeling that something had happened back on Besaid, something bad had happened to... "TIDUS!" Yuna cried.

well thats chapter two plz RR next chapter should be up soon


	3. It's time!

The bad feeling would not go away a feeling of dread crept up to Yuna's heart and without warning she shouted to Brother "QUICKLY WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" woundering what she was all upset for Rikku came out and tried to calm the now worried Yuna down. "Yunie whats wrong is it the baby?" Yuna just shook her head and said "No I think somethings happened to Tidus I have this really bad feeling!" Rikku looked a little worried and Brother who was just staring stupidly at the two of them from the airships window yelled "WHATS WRONG IS YUNA ALRIGHT?" Rikku just rolled her eyes and yelled back "WELL you heard Yunie we have to go back!" Brother nodded and cried "OKAY full speed ahead back to Besaid it is!".

Back on Besaid Wakka, Lulu and the rest of the village people were now down on the beach searching for Tidus, for Moogi had gone tearing back into the village whistling in panic which told Wakka, Lulu and the rest of the people that something had happened to Tidus and so they all went rushing down the beach to look for him. "TIDUS HEY WHERE ARE YOU BRUDDA?" Wakka cried now walking along the shore line with Moogi at his heels. after searching for at least an hour and a half Wakka gathered everyone together in a group on the beach to see if they had found any trace of where their missing friend may be. but everyone just shook their heads, Wakka was about to say something when the Gullwings airship came to a land in the water.

Yuna and the others came out and headed to the shore line where everyone else was huddled in a big group, Wakka who tried to say something but was cut short from Yuna's worried voice "WHERE IS TIDUS?" Wakka just lowered his head and putting his hands on Yuna's shoulders and took a deep breath and said " umm Yuna where not sure?" Yuna began to speak "NOT SURE WHY ARE YOU..." but Lulu cut her off and said "We've searched everywhere and all I found was this..." Lulu held out Tidus's Zanarkand Abes neck chain to Yuna who gasped. she then said "I do not understand HOW CAN YOU NOT FIND HIM PEOPLE DO NOT JUST VANISH HE HAS TO BE SOME PLACE SO LETS GO THERE AND LOOK!" Wakka put his hands up in front of Yuna and said in a soothing voice "Easy Yuna come on this is Tidus we're talking about here i'm sure his fine, he'll proberbly turn up any second!".

Yuna knew Wakka was only trying to cheer her up but her heart told her otherwise is kept saying "Tidus is in real trouble and you know it". suddenly Yuna felt a shooting pain run through her lower stomach it caused her to cry "OW!" and put her arm around herself. everyone gasped and Lulu asked her concerned "YUNA are you alright!" Yuna shook her head and said in pain "NO i'm not I think the babys coming!" everyone except Lulu looked as if they were all about to faint. Lulu just handed Vidina to Wakka and with on arm around Yuna's shoulder and the other resting on her stomach she began to lead Yuna slowly up to the village saying "Everything will be fine Yuna Tidus will be okay but right now we need to worry about you bringing this little one into the world!".

well thats chapter three chapter four Yuna will have the baby okay but until then enjoy!


	4. Baby Jassire is born

Far from Besaid Island Tidus had been washed up on a very strange beach that he had never seen before. Tidus slowly got to his feet but suddenly felt a searing pain wash over his side, "OW!" Tidus cried and he looked down at his side and saw blood oozing out of a deep wound. Tidus clenched his teeth and placed his left hand over the bloody gash and slowly began to walk up the beach, "Where the hell am I?" he said to himself as he looked around. then Yuna came to his mind and what worried him more was the fact that he may not get back in time to see Yuna give birth to their very first child. Tidus clenched his fist at the thought of never seeing Yuna again but his thoughts were cut short as a loud crashing sound came from the dense forest on the never before seen Island.

"Now what?" Tidus yelled as the crashing sound came closer, Tidus went to grab his sword but remebered it was back in Yuna's hut on Besaid. Tidus swore to himself and prepared himself for the worst as a huge legemerged out of the over grown trees. Tidus looked on in horror as a whip like tail appeared along with a head that had two spear sharp horns sprouting from the top. it's yellow eyes gleared down at Tidus who was rooted to the spot, the creature let out an ear splitting screeching sound just like the skulls back in Besaid waters had done. Tidus threw his hands over his ears as the unbearable scream carried through the wind and could be heard all the way back to Besaid Island which was unknown to Tidus to be over 1000 miles away.

Back in Besaid village Yuna was laying on her bed crying out for Tidus "I'M NOT DOING THIS WITHOUT HIM I CAN'T!" Yuna cringed as a labour pain went shooting across her lowerstomach, "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN NOT NOW! NOT WITHOUT TIDUS HERE!" Yuna screamed as loud as she could praying that Tidus would hear her. Lulu wiped Yuna's forehead with a cloth and said "Yuna listen to me you cannot go back now, the baby is ready to come and we cannot change that no matter how much we dislike it". Yuna who had tears running down her cheeks said between sobs "But Lulu I can't do this without Tidus by my side I'm scared that something will go wrong or Tidus may not make it back in time for the birth, thisis his child too!" before Yuna could say anymore two nurses wearing white came bursting into the hut one was carrying a few towels the other had a pair of scissors and some gloves on ready to cut the babys cord when it arrived. Yuna realised that Lulu was right she couldn't go back this was it she had to give birth.

Back on the strange beach Tidus who was now in agony from the screeching was backed up into a tree for the creature had cornered him, Tidus whos ears were ringing lookedaround for something anything he could fight with. suddenly before Tidus had a chance to move, the creatures tail came whipping forwards to meet him and smacked into his stomach sending him flying at least 70 feet backwards and smashing into another tree before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Tidus who was now aching all over peered upwards at the creature as it came stomping towards him and stopping only a couple of feet away before letting out another ear splitting scream. "Ahhh STOP!" Tidus cried though he knew it was hopeless,Tidus's vision was so blurry that it made him feel sick.through the pain and the blurriness of his eyes Tidus could still feel that the creature had lifted it's giant paw into the air and had it over the back of it's head ready to strike the final blow.

This was it Tidus closed his eyes he was never gonna see Yuna or his child, he would never see his first born son or daughter grow up and take the first steps. he was never ever gonna get to hold Yuna in his arms or kiss her like he once did. Tidus was about to give up when he heard a very familer whistling sound he turned his head and saw the blurry outline of none other than Moogi sprinting towards him. "Moogi?" Tidus managed to say for he felt so weak, Moogi ran in front of Tidus and stared up at the creature who finally sent it's paw swiping down towards them. Moogi just gleared and his eyes began to glow a very bright lighting blue colour and his whole body glowed with the strange power. Tidus whos eyes were wide just looked on in awe as jets of ice went shooting in all directions freezing whatever it touched. Moogi made a huge growling sound and to Tidus's shock he cried "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" and with that Moogi released a huge ball of ice cold energy and aimed it at the very confused and scared creature whos body began to freeze as the slightest bit of ice touched it. the creature screeched and stood up on it's hind legs as the ice ball covered it's whole body freezing it in that position forever.

Tidus saw it freeze and then everything just went black and he knew no more, Tidus suddenly awoke because he felt Moogi licking his face. "You?" Tidus finally spat out in a weak voice "Moogi you can talk but but how?" Moogi smiled and said "Of course I can talk I've just never did in front of you before thats all Tidus, oh by the way are you alright? you're not too badly hurt are you?" Tidus didn't know what to say he just stared at Moogi with his mouth hanging open, Moogi laughed and then suddenly stopped and jumping into Tidus's arms cried "OH TIDUS we must hurry and get back to Besaid Yuna's gone into LABOUR!" Tidus cried "OH WHAT?NO!" Moogi nodded but before he could say anything Tidus began to panic and despite his wound on his side and how badly his body was aching now he bagan to run around in circles crying "YUNA'S GONE INTO LABOUR? BUT HOW? WHEN? WHO AUTHORISED IT TO HAPPEN NOW?" Moogi tried to calm Tidus down but with no luck "Oh this is not going to work!" and Moogi grabbed asmall rock and threw it at Tidus's head which knocked him off his feet and out of his hystrical moment.

"Calm down Tidus everything will be fine promise" Moogi said Tidus stared at Moogi as if he was mad and cried "DON'T WORRY?" CALM DOWN?" YUNA HAS GONE INTO LABOUR AND WE ARE PROBERBLY MILES FROM HOME! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I OR YOU GOT HERE AND..." Tidus suddenly shut his mouth and said "HEY how did you get here so fast anyway?" Moogi shooke his head and said "WE have no time to worry about how i got here we must leave now!" and Moogi stood on his back legs and clapped his hands together and in an instant Tidus felt the earth leave his feet for a split moment and then felt it underneath his feet again. Tidus looked around wildly trying to figure out what the heck just happened but quickly forgot about that when he realised he was back on Besaid. and without a word he sprinted up the sandy trail with Moogi following close behind, "I'M coming Yuna!" Tidus yelled as he reached the entrance to the village and shot over to Yuna's hut and through the door.

Tidus saw Yuna laying on the bed and at the sight of him Yuna cried "OH TIDUS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tidus ran to Yuna's side who wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her since she was laying down. Yuna sobbed into his shoulder and Tiduswhispered "Hey it's okayI'm here now everything will be just fine". letting go of Tidus and taking hold of his hand Yuna felt another contraction and finally the nurse said she could now push "Okay Yuna when you feel another contraction push okay?" said the nurse who was going to deliver the baby, a contraction came and Yuna pushed as hard as she could. Tidus who also was in pain cause Yuna was crushing his hand said "Come on YUNA you can do this I know you can!" at Tidus's words Yuna pushed again "The head is out come on Yuna keep going!"the nurse urged her on. on the third push Tidus and Yuna finally heard the first cries of their child, the nurse smiled and lifting the baby up she cried with joy "IT'S A BOY!" Yuna began to cry with happiness as the nurse handedYuna her son after wrapping him in a sapphire coloured blanket. Yuna and Tidus looked down at their son and both began to laugh with joy.

"Oh Tidus he is so beautiful he has your eyes!" Tidus couldn't speak he could not believe that this beautiful baby boy was his and Yuna's son, Tidus gave Yuna a kiss on the lips as he held one of his sons tiny hands. "oh Yuna I can't believe he is our son ours forever!". Yuna just smiled and said through tears of happiness "he is ours he really is Tidus!". outside Rikku, Paine and everyone else in the whole village began cheering and jumping up and down with joy some of them were shouting "IT'S A BOY!" "TIDUS AND YUNA HAVE HAD A SON!" people were whistling and waving their hands in the air. for this was a event that they would cherish forever, for their heroine and the new legandry guardian were finally blessed with the one joy that anyone could ever come to see or hear. back inside the hut Yuna finally asked in a whisper "What should we call him Tidus?" Tidus thought for a moment and finally said "How about Jassire?" Yuna smiled and said "I love it!"and peering down at the now sleeping baby in her arms she whispered "Welcome to the world our little Jassire".

well thats that chapter done in the next one Tidus finally gets to know how it feels to be a father in other words sleepless nights and trouble lol. well plz RR


	5. The skulls return

It was now a few months after Jassire was born, and both Yuna and Tidus awoke to cries in the night "I'll go". Tidus whispered as Yuna went to get up, she smiled at Tidus and said "Okay if you insist" Tidus smiled back and getting up out of bed he made his way through the door and down one door where Jassire was sleeping in his crib. Tidus bent over the crib and gently lifted Jassire up in his arms and then walked over to a small fridge and took out a bottle and stuck it in a pot to warm it up. after Jassire finished his bottle and fell fast asleep in Tidus's arms, Tidus slowly carried him back to his crib and layed him back down to sleep. then Tidus tip toed back to his and Yuna's room and was sound asleep in minutes.

The next day Yuna was the first to wake she turned to Tidus who had to be over tired after getting up three more times last night so that Yuna would be the one to have a good nights sleep. Yuna smiled at the sleeping Tidus and she leaned over and softly kissed his cheek before getting up to go check on Jassire, when she reached his room she saw that he was awake and walked over to his crib and picked him up in her arms and said "Good morning sweety how are you this morning?" Jassire responded with a smile and a giggle. Yuna couldn't help but laugh at her son he seemed so much like his father more each day, the laughter must have woken Tidus up cause he came stumbling into Jassires roon rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. Yuna turned to him as he walked over to her and Jassire, "Oh sorry Tidus did we wake you?" Yuna said a hint of concern in her voice. Tidus just shooke his head and said "No you didn't wake me I usually get up about this time for Blitz practice". Yuna smiled and then leaned forwards and kissed Tidus on the lips, Tidus returned the gesture. after they broke apart Yuna handed Jassire to Tidus, at the sight of his dad Jassire smiled and giggled.

"He really loves you Tidus", Yuna said with a smile then there came a knock on the huts door and both Yuna and Tidus who was still holding Jassire in his arms went to see who it was. Yuna was shocked to find Rikku, Paine,Brother and Buddy standing there "Guys what are you all doing here I thought the sphere hunting game would've taken longer than two months!" Yuna cried with happiness as she hugged Rikku and Paine. "Well thats what we thought too Yunie!" Rikku chimed while bouncing up and down on the spot but she quickly stopped when she spotted the now sleeping Jassire in Tidus's arms. she let out a cry with excitment and said "Oh Yunie oh Tidus he's so cute can I hold him please pretty please?" Tidus laughed and said " sure no problem Rikku" and he gently placed Jassire in Rikku's arms who could not stop saying "Oh his so cute Tidus he has your eyes!" For Jassire had opened his eyes and looked up at Rikku and smiled, Rikku smiled back and said "Oh hello little guy!" Jassire responded with a giggle and Rikku's eyes went wide and cried "OH Yunie he has your smile it's so cute!".

After Rikku handed Jassire to Yuna they all went over to Wakka and Lulus hut to have a morning lunch, when they got there they all so Wakka chasing Vidina around who was now nearly two years old, laughing Vidina dived under the bed in the other room to hide from his father. when Lulu and Wakka saw Yuna and Tidus enter they went over to greet them "Good morning you two sleep a bit better last night?" Lulu asked Wakka looked down at Jassire who had drifted back to sleep "Hows the little one going alright ya?" Wakka asked Tidus smiled and said "yeah he is great as always". Tidus helped Lulu set the table and before long everyone was tucking into the meal that Lulu had made. "hmmm this is great Lulu!"Tidus said before he shoved a baked patato into his mouth, Tidus was onto his last patato when Moogi came shooting through the door and jumped up onto Tidus's lap whistling loudly. "Moogi whats up little buddy?" Moogi took hold of Tidus's shirt and began pulling him forwards, the look in Moogi's eyes was enough to tell him what was wrong. the skulls they were back.

Without thinking Tidus jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the door and stopped as Yuna said "Hey Tidus where are you going is everything alright?" Tidus turned thinking quickly for an excuse and finally he said " Oh Moogi's all worked up cause he has spotted a female creature that looks like him and he wants me to see her I won't be to long promise Yuna". Yuna nodded and watched Tidus leave with Moogi. as Moogi and Tidus ran up the hill Tidus turned to Moogi and asked "Moogi what do you think is going on do you think that creature we ran into on that weird Island has something to do with the skulls appearing in the water?" Moogi looked up at Tidus and said " I'm not sure Tidus I thought they had all left after we defeated that monster back on that beach,but now that they've come back I don't think our fight with them is finished yet and I also think they want you for something but I can't seem to figure that out yet". Tidus was worried he had not told Yuna or anyone else what they saw on that beach and how they got there, it was a secret kept between him and Moogi but Tidus knew well enough by now that big secrets like this cannot be hidden forever and sooner or later he would have to say something.

When they reached the beach they could not believe what they saw the skulls that were all in the water last time had now streched up onto the ruins of the Island. " WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tidus cried to Moogi who was horror struck " I don't know Tidus I just don't know?" suddenly the water began to rise into the air as if a huge tidal wave was about to crash down upon them. the water was once again blood red and it got higher and higher and til it stood at least 700 feet in mid air, but it just freezed there without moving not a drop of water had spilled from it. Tidus and Moogi backed up and then two great gleaming yellow eyes appeared in the ripperling water. the water began to shift and a figure began to form, Tidus and Moogi watched on in fear as the top of the wave began to take shape of a horse like head. it wasn't long before the beast was completly visable. it's sharp teeth beared it had four strong legs with hooves and on it's back were sklaton shaped wings that pointed upwards. suddenly it threw it's head back and that ear splitting screech sound was heard at that moment the sun seemed to vanish behind a thick layer of darkness making the whole of Besaid look like a wasteland that was consumed in darkness and evil. " This is definantly evil Tidus!" Moogi choked as he jumped up onto Tidus's shoulder, Tidus nodded and said "Whatever it is Moogi it's worse than what Sin or Vegnagun ever could be put together!".

The horse like monster screeched again as it stared down at Tidus who suddenly had the urge to run forwards and try to fight. well at least this time he had his sword with him, Tidus then pulled up his sword from it's case and stood in a battle stance. Moogi's eyes went wide and he yelled "TIDUS DON'T BE CRAZY! YOU CANNOT BEAT THAT THING IT'S WAY TOO DANGEROUS!" but Tidus ignored Moogi and ran forwards sword up ready to strike, "I may not stand a chance against this new evil but I must drive it away from Besaid Moogi!". Moogi understood and also prepared himself for a battle, suddenly the creature screeched again. and a strong wind began to pick upTidus threw his hands over his ears and fell to his knees screaming in pain. blue and purple lighting flashed above as it welcomed what would be a fight to the death. suddenly the horse monster began to shoot water in all directions and to Tidus and Moogi's horror it melted whatever it hit. " TIDUS THATS GOING TO BE US IF WE ARE NOT CAREFUL!" Moogi screamed as he watched a bit of the ruins melt away to nothing. Tidus didn't know what to do he was trapped and just when he thought it was all over the creature just vanished and the water ruturned to it's normal crystal blue colour.

Moogi and Tidus stood up and looked around but there was no sign of it "DAMN IT!" Moogi cried he looked up at Tidus and saw a look of determination on his face then he said " Moogi we have to follow that thing if we don't Spira may well be destroyed and by the sounds of things you were right it does want me for something, so we must track it down and try and find someway to vanguish it!". Moogi knew Tidus was right and there was no point in stopping him cause once Tidus had made up his mind there was no changing it. "So shall we go see if the whistlers can help us then Tidus?" Tidus looked down at Moogi and asked " Whistlers? what are they Moogi?". Moogi just smiled and said " They are my kind and in order to speak to them we must travel to Aquas which is a different world altogether, so are you ready to go Tidus my friend?" Tidus smiled and nodded and with one last glance back at the ocean they headed back to the village to prepare for an adventure of a life time.

well chapter five is done next Tidus and Moogi must tell the others what is going on and then they set out to travel to Aquas wher new friends, new bad guys and new monsters await them. but until then plz RR and enjoy!


	6. Telling the Truth

Moogi''s POV, Flashback: "After Yuna had left with the gullwings, Tidus and I made our way back to the village, when we were suddenly struck with an earthquake and the sky had turned a bloody red colour. after it had stopped we went to see if Lulu and Wakka had also felt it. but to our shock they did not feel or hear anything, confused Tidus made his way back down to the beach with me following close behind and to our horror the ocean had turned a horrible blood colour and we found ourselves under attack by fearsome skulls. Tidus was grabbed by the biggest one in the ocean and as for me I was throw from Tidus's shoulder and was knocked out, whenI awoke Tidus was no where to be found. So Imade my way back to the village and gathered everyone up to help search for him, but there was no sign of him or where he had gone. while we were searching Yuna returned and knew instantly something was not right, after Wakka and Lulu explained to her what may had happened. Yuna became very stressed out and it made her go into labour, when everyone else gave up on searching I used my hidden powers to track Tidus down it worked and found myself on a strange beach and saw Tidustrying to fight a huge creature. I used my icey powers to freeze it and quickly filling Tidus in about Yuna going into labour. we made our way back to Besaid and Tidus got there just in time to see his son be born and Yuna who was over joyed to see him. also Rikku and the others joined us a few months later after little Jassires birth. then the skulls appeared again but this time along with a horse like monster. Tidus was attacked again but the monster backed away after Tidus decided to fight, what is this new evil? and what does it want from Tidus? all the answears would be revealed in my world Aquas. end of Flashback

The next day Tidus and Moogi were going to tell Yuna and the others about what they had seen and where Tidus had disappeared tooover two months ago. Tidus and Moogi sat up for a few hours practicing how they were going to tell the thers about what had happend, but what if none of them believed a word that they said? but all they could do was try, "Well what if we tell them like this? Um guys guess what a new evil has come to Spira and it's worse than Sin and Vegnagun put together!". Tidus said looking quiet proud of himself. Moogi looked as if Tidus had slapped him and said "YOU dork we can't say it like that! then they will think we're joking or gone mad!". Tidus gave Moogi a look and said "Alright then if you're so smart you think of something better then you walking furball!". Tidus and Moogi's bickering could be heard right around the village since they were sitting on the temples steps, everyone poked their heads out of their tents telling them to "SHUT UP!". or "STOP THAT RACKET!" Yuna slowly awoke and walked outside and looked towards the temple steps and saw Tidus and Moogi both standing ten feet apart and were having a blazing row about something since Yuna had no idea what it was.

But then it just struck her Moogi was talking in english Yuna could understand him just fine, it was at least an hour later before Tidus and Moogi noticed they were being watched Tidus turned his back on Moogi and whispered "we will finish this tomorrow". and without another word he stalked off towards Yuna's hut she was waiting for him outside and she stopped him and asked "Hey Tidus is everything alright babe?". Tidus turned to look back at Moogi who was now stalking off in the oppersite direction. Tidus just gleared at Moogi and whispered without looking at Yuna "everything is fine Yuna don't worry", Tidus fumed in bed all night and he still hadn't figured out how he will tell Yuna and the others about what has happened the past month or two. the night was long and hot and Tidus did not get one wink of sleep at all and he was all grumpy and still angry about the fight he had with Moogi the night before. the both of them did not speak to each other for at least a few hours and when they finally did they figured out how they would tell the others about the new evil. weather they would believe them or not they had to say something no matter what the results would be.

Well thats chapter 6 plz RR chapter seven should be up by tommorrow okay bye!


	7. A friend in need

Tidus took a deep breath and entered the temple he had asked Yuna to gather everyone else up and meet at the temple for he had something very important to tell them. he looked around and everyone was waiting for him and Moogi near thedoor of the cloister of trials. Moogi walked along side Tidus without saying a word for he was still mad at Tidus from the figh they had the night before. "Hey everyone!" Tidus said as happily as he could, after evryone settled down Tidus began to speak "Well I'm glad you could all make it, the reason I've called youall here is because Moogi and I have got something to tell you all". "Oh it must be really important for you to call us all here Tidus!" Yuna said and she sounded really excited, "Umm yeah it is really important that you all should know that..." Tidus trailed off and looked down at Moogi who was still staring at the ground. Tidus looked back up at yuna and the others and continued "Moogi and I would just like to let you know that we will be going on an adventure to his home, and er we won't be back for at least a couple of weeks".

Moogi looked up at Tidus with a confused look on his face but Tidus just ignored it Yuna whos excitment had just vanished walked up to Tidus and asked "Tidus why are you going to Moogi's home? is everything alright please tell me if it's not cause I need to know". Tidus put on a weak smile and giving Yuna a hug he said "Oh everything is just fine Moogi just wants to introduce me to his family thats all babe, you don't mind ifI go with him do you? if so say so and I can go another time". Yuna pulled out of Tidus's embrace and smiled "No I don't mind you going if it's only for a few weeks, but just be careful okay? Jassire and I will be waiting for you when you return I promise Tidus". and with that Yuna leaned forwards and gave Tidus a kiss on the lips, Rikku who was holding onto Jassire giggled and began to rock Jassire back and forth. a few hours later Tidus and Moogi were both ready to leave, a boat was waiting for them that would take them to Killika and then Luca but beyond that point they would be on their own. Yuna and the others followed Tidus down to the boat to say good-bye.

Yuna who now had Jassire in her arms gave Tidus a big hug and a kiss "Please be careful Tidus I do not want to lose you again". Yuna had said trying her hardest not to be sad or worried sick about him, "Hey Yuna babe don't worry so much we will be back before youknow it right Moogi?". Tidus said looking down at Moogi who was next to him again Moogi put on a fake smile and said toYuna "Oh yes don't worry we will be fine promise!". after that Tidus and Moogi climbed on the boat and waved good-bye as it moved off and out of sight, The boat trip was very slow and Tidus went out on deck to speak to Moogi. Tidus saw him sitting near the edge of the railing looking out to sea with very shimmery eyes, as Tidus approched him Moogi tore his eyes away from the sea and gleared up at Tidus who sighed.

And said "Oh are you still upset about last night Moogi? come on you know I didn't mean half the things I said to you". but before Tidus could say anymore Moogi was shouting at him "SO YOU EXSPECT ME TO FALL FOR THAT DO YOU? WELL I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF IT! FIRST YOU ARGUE WITH ME THEN YOU LIE TO YUNA AND THE OTHERS ABOUT JUST GOING TO MEET MY FAMILY WHEN YOU KNOW VERY WELL THATS NOT THE CASE!". Tidus just stood there as if Moogi and whacked him one, finally Tidus lost his temper and began to shout back "WELL AT LEAST I DID SAY SOMETHING UNLIKE YOU! YOU JUST STOOD NEXT TO ME STARING AT THE GROUND, YOU WERE STILL SO ANNOYED ABOUT OUR LITTLE FIGHT LAST NIGHT THAT YOU HAD DECIDED TO GIVE EVERYONE THE SILENT TREATMENT!" Moogi's eyes flashed with anger and he spat at Tidus "WELL I AM TRULY SORRY TIDUS BUT I'D PREFER TO STAY SILENT THAN TALK TO THE LIKES OF YOU! AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I HATE YOU!" everything went silent and Tidus just stood there as Moogi's final words echoed throughhis ears.

Tidus suddenly felt a hurt feeling run through his heart and he dared not show it, Moogi who had also been shocked at his own words turned his head away from Tidus as he felt his eyes begin to sting. Tidus looked at the floor of the boat and walking away he said in a whisper "Fine have it your way then, if you wish to not be my friend anymore then who am I to stand in your way!". and with that Tidus walked away leaving Moogi with tears tracing down his cheeks, Moogi was about to walk away when he saw a little girl calling out for help, for she had gotten stranded in the rough current. suddenly Tidus came rushing past Moogi and jumping up onto the railing of the boat Tidus took a flying leap into the water and began to swim as fast as he could towards the girl. "HOLD ON!" Tidus's voice echoed throughout the sea, Tidus managed to reach the little girl who was so relieved to see someone next to her "Please don't let me drown!" she wimpered into Tidus's shoulder who nodded and said "Don't worry I won't let you go I promise!".

Moogi along with a heap of people who had just gathered around therailing of the boat to see what was happening, Moogi looked at Tidus and the little girl and then his eyes traveled further up stream and they widened with horror for a heap of drift wood was heading straight for Tidus who had almost got the girl to saftey. Tidus stopped a few feet away from the lower part of the boat and let the little girl climb up to saftey. suddenly Tidus heard Moogi's voice and when he turned around to see what he was yelling about it was too late the drift wood smashed into Tidus and sent him flying into the rougher bit of the current. for a long time people were shouting out his name but they became further away as Tidus swept down stream and he knew no more.

well chapter 7 is up please RR and enjoy!


End file.
